


Sunset

by AwesomeEatsYou



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEatsYou/pseuds/AwesomeEatsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wants fluffy SinJa so I tried to give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Sinbad rushed Ja’far out of the palace, “come on Ja’ffy, we gotta get there.” Holding his keffiyeh, Ja’far did his best to keep up with Sinbad as they went over rocks and under tree branches. 

“Sinbad what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Ja’far called after the man but not receiving a response. Sinbad stopped up ahead and looked back, holding a hand out for him to take as he pulled a bush back. Ja’far took the hand offered and stepped forward to see a blanket spread out in front of him with a basket in the middle. “Sin what is this? Where’s the trouble?” 

Sinbad lead his advisor over to the blanket, “What are you talking about? I just wanted to get out here before someone else took the food.” He sat down and started to pull out food from the basket before looking up to the still standing Ja’far, “Something wrong Ja’ffy?” 

Ja’far let out a huff, “Sin we need to get work done, we can’t be out her-“ 

“Already taken care of,” Sinbad interrupted. Ja’far paused for a moment staring Sinbad down, “Come on Ja’ffy, what’s with that look? I swear I finished my work and Masrur and the others are covering for us. Now come over here and sit down.” Ja’far stood for another moment before letting out a sigh and sitting down. Sinbad gave a big smile before pulling out the rest of the meal. 

“You know we could’ve eaten all this at the palace instead of out here?” Ja’far said after swallowing a bit of food. 

Sinbad chuckled as he leaned over to Ja’far, “True, but there I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Sinbad kissed Ja’far’s cheek before setting his head on the pale man’s shoulder. Ja’far conceded and leaned his head against his king’s. The two finished the meal and set the basket aside as the relaxed on the blanket. 

“Sin we should head back soon,” Ja’far commented as he lied next to Sinbad.

“Not just yet,” Sinbad stood and held his hand out, “come on.” Taking the offered hand, Ja’far stood as he was lead to another location.

“Where to this time?” he asked as the walked down the hill.

“You’ll see,” Sinbad teased, “it’s one of my favorite places.”

Ja’far’s smile fell as he looked as his king, “Sin, I’m not sleeping with you.”

Sinbad laughed, “No I’m not talking about my room. Come, we’re almost there.”

Ja’far looked around to see the beach, the sand slipping into his shoes from time to time. Sinbad continued to walk over to a boulder nearby and lifted Ja’far up to it’s top before sitting next to the man.

“I was hoping we didn’t miss it,” he grinned as he looked out at the sea.

“Miss what?” Ja’far looked at the grinning fool before looking at the sea.

The sun started to set as the saw a few of the sea’s creatures breech the surface and make their songs before going back under.

“Pisti told me about this,” Sin started, “she said it was something that happened everyday when the sun starts to leave. I’m glad I got to see it with you.” Sinbad wrapped an arm around the advisor’s waist before setting his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” Ja’far watched on in awe at the spectacle before him. 

The two watched until the sky grew dark and headed back to the palace. 

Sinbad walked Ja’far to his room, “I hope this was worth the time away from work.”

Ja’far hid his face behind his folded hands as he bowed, “It was fun my king.” Sinbad frowned at the formality shown once more before he grinned as Ja’far stood straight. Looking up at the man he was surprised when a corner of is keffiyeh was pulled forward and Sin’s face came closer. The kiss was gentle, sincere, and warm. Ja’far stepped slightly closer before Sinbad pulled away with a fond smile gracing his face.

“Perhaps we’ll do this again. With your permission of course.”

Ja’far leaned up and returned the kiss before giving a soft smile, “As long as you work is finished before hand. Good night my king.” Ja’far stepped into his room and closed the door with a soft click.

“Good night, my treasure.”


End file.
